


The Bargain

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet lives up to her end of the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2. She supplied the first sentence.

Taking a deep breath, Janet started up Sam’s motorcycle and pulled out onto the road. As a doctor, who’d seen too many victims of crashes, she’d never been a big fan of motorcycles. However, she had made the deal Sam.

Sam had indeed held up her end of the bargain and took the dance lessons. They had already gone out and spent the night dancing – the two-step, the waltz, the cha-cha-cha, and others. In truth, they’d been out dancing more than once already. Sam had studied hard and her natural athleticism translated to grace on the dance floor. Janet couldn’t have been happier.

So, it was her turn to make good on the deal. Sam had given her everything she needed to read about the motorcycle and its operation. She gave her an in depth tutorial, going over just about every part and component. She’d set up orange cones in an empty parking lot so she could practice. Then she took and passed the test for her license.

And now, finally, she was riding Sam’s motorcycle on their first two-wheel vacation. She was riding the Harley, while the blonde rode her Indian. Janet smiled to herself. It was rather exciting. Besides, she looked damn good in the leathers Sam had surprised her with, even if she did say so herself.

FIN


End file.
